The Forest
by TheNekoLover1
Summary: The group lands in a forest, what happens in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

Fai sighed softly. He looked around the dark room. He didn't have his usual smile on his face like he did around the others; there was no need to since he was completely alone. He could hear the sounds of the others breathing quite clearly, the walls here were thin, even though Syaoran and Sakura were on the other side of the small house, he could hear the sound of them sleeping.

Fai looked down at his hands in his lap. He was remembering earlier that day when they all arrived in this world...

_They arrived in this new world when the sun was at its highest point. There was no sign of people, and almost right away mokona jumped up and down on Syaorans head saying, "A feather! I can sense a feather!"_

_Syaoran looked excited he immediately asked, "Where, is it close by Mokona?"_

_Then Mokona stopped jumping, "I can't tell, I can sense it, but..." It paused, not knowing how to continue. It looked to their surroundings then said, "It seems like it's... everywhere.. I'm sorry Syaoran, I can't tell. But it doesn't seem too far. I just can't tell which way."_

_The others all looked at Mokona, who seemed like it was about to cry. Kurogane had a frown on his face thinking, 'Oh great, now the little furball is trying to get sympathy for being useless.'_

_Fai took Mokona, who was still standing on Syaorans head, and gently patted its head. "It's all right Mokona, I'm sure we can find the feather if we search hard enough." He was smiling like he always did and turned towards the warrior who was leaning against a nearby tree. "Isn't that right, Kuro-puu?"_

_The second Kurogane saw that fake smile on the magicians face he could feel the vein in his forehead throb, he made Kurogane shoot a glare at him the second he heard that idiotic nickname. "Oi! I told you my name is KU-RO-GA-NE! Is that so hard to say?" He felt himself growl towards the magician, then answered, "Hah, like I'll have any choice to look around. We can't leave until we find that feather anyway."_

_Fai's smile grew a bit as he leaped towards the warrior, "That's the spirit! See Mokona, we will be able to find the feather."_

_Syaoran and Sakura were smiling to each other as they both nodded toward mokona, this made mokona get a smile on its face and start jumping around again. _

_Fai tapped Kurogane on the shoulder and mokona took this chance to jump on top of the warriors head. Syaoran looked worriedly towards Sakura who looked tired. He smiled a bit at her, she smiling back. Then Syaoran said, "Alright, but first we should find a place to rest."_

_They all looked around them, they were in a small clearing, when they first got here they walked around a bit but they all returned here after they found no sign of people. It seemed like they were in a forest, the size of the trees around them were thick and tall. Silence grew around them, none of them knowing where to start._

_Fai broke the silence first, "Hmm, well it's kind of cold out, so we shouldn't try to set up a camp. If we do the princess might catch a cold." He looked towards Sakura with a smile. Fai was now leaning against the same tree Kurogane was leaning on, the warrior sending daggers toward him. Fai was still a foot or so away from him though. He looked up, noting that they had been here for a couple hours already. "I suppose the only thing we can do now is look around for some type of warmer shelter."_

_Sakura looked up instantly and, trying to make herself sound not too tired said, "No, I will be fine if we camp out." But just then, a cold wind came across them, making Sakura shiver and pull her clothes tighter against herself._

_Syaoran ran in front of Sakura, trying to block most of the wind from her. "Don't push yourself, Princess." Syaoran himself was surprised though, it was strange that the wind would even hit them with how thick and tall the surrounding trees were._

_Fai looked towards the two with his usual smile. "Syaoran, how about you and the princess stay here? Me and Kuro-puu can go look for someplace." _

_The second Kurogane heard this he sent even more daggers towards the wizard. "What?"_

_Fai continued with his smile while Mokona jumped on Kuroganes head, it was then that mokona starting to speak again, "Awwww, Kuro-tann! C'mon, let's go with Fai and look around some!" _

_Kurogane stopped glaring at Fai and grabbed mokona from the top of his head. He started pulling on his face a bit. _

_Syaoran looked towards Fai while Sakura was looking around him to look towards Mokona, who was trying to get out of Kuroganes grip. Syaoran said, "Are you sure, Fai?"_

_The wizard nodded his head, "Of course, and we will come right back here the minute we find anything." He stopped leaning against the tree to grab mokona from the warrior. "We will even take mokona with us so that the princess can try to get some rest." The wizard then took off his thick coat that he still had from his own world and walked towards the princess placing it over her shoulders. "Here, keep it on and it will block most of the wind, okay?"_

_Sakura nodded, and Syaoran gave a small sigh of relief. Syaoran looked back up at Fai and said, "Thank you, but don't go too far. There's no way to tell if there is trouble in this forest."_

_Kurogane was already walking toward a gap between trees, Fai turned around towards him and said, "Heyy! Kuro-puu, you heard what Syaoran just said, so we should stay together." Fai then went running toward him, leaping over a couple tree roots along the way. Mokona was on his shoulder, trying to grab onto some of his shirt to keep himself from falling off, but mokona continued to have a huge smile on his face, along with Fai._

_Kurogane growled, not bothering to stop and continued to walk. Fai soon caught up though, him and mokona both laughing at the fact that Fai almost fell down when he tripped on a root. Kurogane looked towards him and said, "Why the hell are you laughing at yourself, idiot?"_

_Fai looked at the warrior, "Would you rather I laugh at you, Kuro-puu?" The wizard jumped over another root with mokona saying, 'weee', as if it were on a ride._

_The warrior glared at him, ignoring the question, instead mumbling something about an idiot. Fai didn't quite catch all the words so he simply continued walking._

_After a while of walking, Mokona got bored so it decided to sing. Not exactly sing but more like hum, Fai's fake smile grew at this while Kurogane just scowled, trying to ignore it. But he failed when Fai started to try to whistle along with mokona. But since Fai wasn't exactly good at whistling it sounded more like air. Mokona stopped humming and started to laugh._

_Kurogane looked towards the wizard who was still trying to whistle but Fai quit and ended up giggling along with mokona. The warrior turned his attention back to the trees in front of him thinking, 'Damn idiot shouldn't even try to whistle if he can't... Shit, why the hell am I even thinking about this in the first place?' He sighed, ignoring the two fools beside him._

_After another half an hour of walking they changed direction, and after only another ten minutes came across a cabin. It was small from the outside, it was made from wood, and from the look of the place it was made a long time ago and wasn't in use. _

_Fai ran up to the small cabins door. He opened it and looked around, not going inside just yet though. He turned to look at Kurogane. "Looks like we can stay here, it's a bit dusty but it seems to have a few rooms. Should we go get the princess and Syaoran, Kuro-puu?"_

"_We should look in the rooms first, if the princess walked into a room with a dead body or something in it, the kid would end up freaking out more than her." Kurogane sighed, walking up the couple of steps to the cabins door and stepped past the wizard. He had to narrow his eyes a bit, 'The wizard was right, it is dusty. We should keep the doors open when we leave to get the brat.'_

_Fai stepped inside, too. Mokona was shaking a little on his shoulder, mumbling about a scary movie it saw with Yuuko one time. Fai smiled and patted mokona on the head. He went towards one of the doors to the right, while Kurogane went to the door to the left. The cabin seemed bigger than it did outside, the main room itself wasn't too big but there were three doors inside._

_When Fai opened his door he started to cough. 'Wow, so dusty.' He managed to control himself and he looked over his shoulder to Kurogane who was about to open his door. "Heyy, Kuro-puu, be careful, it's really dusty." Mokona was still coughing on his shoulder as he turned back around and walked into the room._

_The room itself wasn't too big, but it was a nice size, not too small anyway. Fai walked around it for a bit, there was a blanket in the corner, he walked over to it. He bent down to grab it by a corner and stood up. It was a little dusty but not as bad as he thought it would be, if he hung it outside then the wind should be able to get it off. 'Good, Syaoran can use this while the princess has my coat.' He feld it up a couple of times and walked out of the room._

_Kurogane heard what Fai said but decided to ignore it. He opened the door, it was dusty but he didn't mind, even though he did feel like coughing. He walked inside; there were a couple of pillows stacked in one of the corners. The room was small, but it had enough room that a couple of people could sleep inside. He turned around, going back into the main room. 'There are signs that people lived here before.' He sighed when he saw the wizard walking out of the room he went into._

_Fai smiled brightly toward Kurogane. "Hey, did you find anything Kuro-puu?"_

_Mokona was bouncing up and down again, "Hehe, no signs of any dead bodies." Mokona then jumped from Fai's shoulder and onto Kuroganes head. "Let's go check the other room now, Kuro-tann."_

_Kurogane growled, 'Damn furball'. He and Fai walked towards the last room, which was next to the one Fai entered before. The wizard opened the door, and what they found was just an empty room. Nothing inside it. It was the same size as the others, and just as dusty. Fai ended up coughing again, with Mokona coughing and jumping at the same time on top of Kuroganes head._

_Kurogane just walked inside, he's already gotten use to all the dust that was around them. He turned, looking at the room from every angle until he was satisfied that there was nothing inside. "Fine, I guess we should go get the princess and the kid."_

_Fai got control over himself again and had his usual smile once again on his face. "Okay, by the way, Kuro-puu, did you find anything in your room?" _

_Both of them were walking towards the door to the cabin when Kurogane made a turn, going towards the room he went into first. Fai got curious and followed him. He then noticed what the warrior was going towards. "Oooh, pillows?" Fai said, stopping when he was at the warriors side._

_Kurogane glared at the wizard. "Yeah, the kid and princess can use these." He then added in his head, 'of course I need to take them outside to help get the dust off.'_

_Fai nodded, then walked out of the room. "Good, I found a blanket, but it's a bit dusty, too."_

_Kurogane walked out of the room, then the both of them walked out of the house. They left all the doors to the rooms opened. Fai then hung the blanket on the porch, with Kurogane placing the blankets next to it. Mokona took this chance to jump back on Fai's shoulder. Fai turned and smiled at mokona, then turned back and said, "Kuro-puu, we should get backto the princess and Syaoran, or else we won't make it back here until after dark."_

_It took them a little over an hour to get back into the clearing. Syaoran was leaning against a tree with Sakura next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she slept. When Syaoran noticed that the others came back, he shook her shoulder lightly, "Princess, their back."_

_Sakura opened her eyes tiredly, looking at Syaoran who smiled at her. "Oh, Syaoran-kun." She rubbed her eyes and stood up, with Syaoran standing up next to her. They both walked away from the tree and towards the others._

_Mokona jumped towards Syaoran and he caught it in his hands. He said, "Did you guys find anything?"_

_Fai smiled, "Mhmm! There's a cabin about an hour's walk from here. It's a bit dusty but it's good for shelter." He looked towards Kurogane. "Isn't that right, Kuro-sama?"_

_Kurogane had had enough, "Give those damn nicknames a rest already!" He went to grab the wizard but Fai simply dodged and ran away, Kurogane growled and started to chase him._

_Fai laughed while running away from the warrior. Syaoran looked back at Sakura, "Princess, will you be okay walking for that long?"_

_Sakura smiled as she stood by Syaorans side and nodded, "Yes, I'll be okay."_

_After a few minutes of trying to calm Kurogane down, even though Mokona and Fai were still teasing him, they left for the cabin. _

_It took them once again a little bit over an hour to get to the old cabin. Half way through Syaoran had to carry Sakura due to her being so tired. Fai jokingly asked for Kurogane to hold him, which earned him a glare that would kill a normal person. _

_When they got there Syaoran let Sakura off his back, with her rubbing her eyes then said, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."_

_Syaoran then smiled and said, "No problem, princess."_

_Fai was poking and pinching Kurogane, with mokona jumping on top of the warriors head. Kurogane yelling at them, making Sakura and Syaoran laugh at them, also earning them a glare from Kurogane._

_Fai then stopped playing with the warrior and walked toward the blanket and pillows. He picked the two pillows and blanket up, walking back to Syaoran and Sakura. "Here you go." He smiled, handing Syaoran the two pillows while the princess reached for the blanket. "It's getting kind of late, how about we start searching for the feather tomorrow?" _

_Syaoran looked at the princess then nodded. "Yes, we should. C'mon princess." He placed his head in the middle of Sakura's back, leading her to the entrance of the cabin._

_Kurogane sighed, he finally got the furball off his head, with the said furball now in the princess's hand. He was about to walk into the cabin himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to glare at the only person the hand could belong to. "What?"_

_The wizard smiled, looking up at the warrior. "We should wait a bit before going inside, the princess seemed tired."_

_Kurogane looked ahead of him, he agreed with Fai but he wouldn't admit it. He jerked his shoulder away from the others head and walked to the steps, taking a seat on the top one. He then placed his elbow on his knee and leaned his chin against his hand._

_Fai walked up the steps, and sat next to the warrior, the smile on his face starting to fade. _

_They each stayed there in silence, sunset had already gone by. There was a small clearing in the trees above and Fai leaned back, supporting himself on his arms and watched the moon and stars. Kurogane simply looked ahead of him, watching the trees, even seeing a small animal that ran from one tree to another._

_They didn't know how much time they spent there, in their own thoughts. An hour? Maybe two. When Fai looked down because some clouds were covering the moon he let out a yawn, then with a small smile on his face he leaned his head against the warriors shoulder. Kurogane instantly tensed, looking at the wizard with a frown on his face, "what are you doing?"_

_Fai yawned again, and obviously fake one this time and said cheerfully, "aah, Kuro-sama, aren't you tired? I am."_

_Kurogane growled, "Then go to sleep, baka." The warrior then stood up, making Fai have to catch himself before he hit his head on the floor._

"_Aww, Kuro-puu, that wasn't very nice." Fai sat himself up straight again before looking up at the warrior._

_Kurogane glared down at the wizard before saying, "whatever." Then walked up the steps to the cabin door. When he was inside he could tell that the princess and the kid were in the room that he went into first, so he walked towards to second room on the right. It was the last room that they went to the first time they came. He went inside and closed the door behind him. _

_Fai looked towards the front door. He decided he'd wait a little longer before he too went inside. He stood up and walked to the side of the cabin. He continued to walk until he reached the back, but he ended up walking again, and before he knew it he had walked around the whole cabin. He stopped when he reached the front door. He then thought to himself, 'Hopefully everyone is asleep now. Perhaps it's time I go inside, too.' He took one last look up at the moon, before walking up the steps to go inside._

_Once he got inside he walked to the only vacant room left, the one he first entered earlier that day. He closed the door behind him; the smile on his face already faded the moment Kurogane went back inside the cabin…._

Fai looked up from his hands. He didn't know why he remembered everything that happened that day, but remembering made him sigh again. Then he heard a bang against the wall he was sitting against. He turned his head when he heard, "Quit sighing already, you stupid idiot."

Kurogane wasn't able to get any sleep, he was also sitting against the wall, and he guessed with how close all the sighing was, Fai was just on the other side of the wall.

Fai was surprised; he thought Kurogane was already asleep. He didn't bother to put on his usual smile since the warrior couldn't see him, but he did make his voice sound cheerful, "Sorry, Kuro-sama, did I wake you?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the response he got. He never did go to sleep, but he wasn't about to tell the wizard that, so he lied, "How could you not? Damn idiot." He only mumbled the last part, but he was sure that Fai could hear him. It was his turn to sigh now as he asked, "So what's wrong?"

Fai was surprised again; he didn't think the warrior would want to know what was wrong. "Nothing, Kuro-pii. I just couldn't find a good position to sleep in." He was lying, he simply didn't feel tired, he had too much on his mind, he didn't like thinking about his own world, but he knew he wouldn't forget it no matter how much he wanted to. He then leaned his head against the wall, he could tell that the warrior was leaning against it, too so he smiled.

Fai found out about his feelings towards the warrior in the previous world they were in, he would never admit these feelings, too afraid of being rejected.

The warrior on the other side of the wall narrowed his eyes. He knew that Fai was lying, he heard when the wizard came into the cabin and ever since he took a seat on the other side of the wall he barely moved an inch. 'Fine, he doesn't have to tell me, it's not like I'm going to make him.' He then said out loud, "Whatever just keep quiet so I can sleep."

Fai nodded his head, it wasn't like the warrior would be able to see but he did it anyway. He pushed himself deeper into the corner, making the old wood of the cabin creak a little. He took a few deep breaths to try to relax himself but it didn't work, so he simply closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep but he did this anyway.

Kurogane heard the wood creaking and the wizard taking deep breaths. He sighed then stood up, he knew the wizard wasn't going to be able to get to sleep, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get any. He walked over to the farthest corner away from Fai then sat down, leaned against the wall, then closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Fai heard the soft even breathing of Kurogane and he knew that the other fell asleep. Fai stayed there, leaning against the wall until he had nothing left to think about. He knew hours had passed and it was about to be morning but he couldn't stop himself and ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane woke up to a bang against a wall. He felt like he only got a couple hours of sleep, so he didn't like having to wake up. But then he realized where the noise came from, it was the same wall he was leaning against talking to the wizard last night. Sighing, he stood up.

He knew exactly what was wrong. It's not the first time it has happened. He knew all about Fai's nightmares, how he put off sleeping so he wouldn't have to deal with them. He walked out of his room, he knew he had to wake the wizard, if he kept banging on the walls then he would end up waking the kids. Without waiting for an invitation, he walked inside the room next to his.

Fai didn't notice when someone walked inside his room, he was too lost in his own head. He couldn't suppress the nightmares, even if they were his own memories. In his dreams he remembered everything, his world, his brother, and Ashura, his king. Everything he didn't want to remember came back to him.

As soon as the warrior walked inside the room, he found out what caused the banging sound. Fai was curled in a ball in the corner of the room; his forehead was against the wall he was leaning against.

Kurogane walked towards the wizard, leaning down he placed a hand on Fai's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Hey." The wizard made no sign that he even heard him, so he shook a little hard, and when he did he saw a tear run down the wizards face. He narrowed his eyes, he would never admit it but he would never want to see Fai in any type of pain, and seeing the fake smile on his face all the time was no better than seeing him cry.

The warrior lifted his hand and whipped the tear from his cheek. He then placed his hand back on Fai's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

In Fai's mind he was still in the base of the 'sinners' tower, trying to climb up the pile of bodies, wanting with all his might to get to his brother. Then it was all gone, the tower, the bodies, everything went blank, he was stuck in darkness. But in the back of his mind he could swear he heard something… a voice maybe? But he couldn't make out the words.

Kurogane was sick of the wizard not responding to him shaking his shoulder, so instead he started to call out to him, calling his name, telling him to wake up, nothing he did worked. He was started to get extremely angry, he couldn't be too loud because he didn't want to wake the children across the old cabin. He took a deep breath, an idea came to him but he was shaking just thinking about doing it. 'I can't do it; it's this damn wizard for crying out loud.' He shut his eyes tightly, taking yet another deep breath, knowing he had no choice but to do it if he wanted Fai to wake up.

The warrior swallowed any doubts he had, placing both his hands on either side of the wizards cheeks; he slowly leaned down, gently placing his lips against Fai's.

Fai slowly opened his eyes when he felt an unknown pressure against his lips. At first his vision was blurry, but after a moment it cleared and he froze, too shocked too say or do anything, even if he wanted to he wouldn't have been able to push the warrior away. All he could do was simply stare into the eyes of the man who was kissing him.

Kurogane watched as the wizard woke up, narrowing his eyes slightly. He gave a soft sigh, he didn't know why but he didn't want to pull away. He pushed back that thought and did so anyway, standing up as he did so.

Fai looked up at the warrior, the shocked look still on his face. His thoughts came like a storm, he couldn't make any sense out of them, he was wondering if he was simply imagining this, or if he was still asleep. 'There is no way Kurogane would kiss me, no matter the reason it's….. Not possible.'

Kurogane glared down at the wizard. 'I suppose I should have tried hitting him before kissing him.' He sighed, turning away. "Next time you decide to sleep, you should probably try to do it without hitting your head so hard against the wall you wake up everyone around you, idiot."

Fai stared at him, taking a moment to comprehend what the warrior said to him. When he did understand, he felt the pain in his head, bringing a hand to place a few fingers on his forehead. Without thinking he mumbled, "Sorry…" He looked down at the ground; he didn't know what to think. After having that dream, then waking up to feel like he was still in a dream, it all felt strange to him. He couldn't even try to put on his smile, or make his voice sound cheerful.

Kurogane turned his head to glance back at the wizard. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, especially after what he had just done.

Fai pushed every thought that came at him away. He pushed everything back into the corner of his mind, the memories that came to him in the dream, even his doubts about what had just happened. He knew it happened, and he didn't want to have doubts about it. He was too happy about it, even though he didn't show it on his face; he didn't want the feeling of the warriors lips on his to go away, he wanted to remember it.

When Fai looked up the next time, he once again had a smile on his face; it was the usual smile he always wore, the one that Kurogane hated. "Anyways, thanks for waking me Kuro-sama! It's getting early and we need to search for the feather today."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes when he heard the fake cheerfulness in the wizards voice; he turned his head away when Fai stood up. "Whatever." He then walked out of the room. Fai sighed, the smile on his face fading when the warrior left the room.

**Alright then, second chapter done. ^.^**

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews, I honestly didn't think the day after I posted it so many people would have read it, not to mention like it (hopefully).**

**This is the first fanfiction I've written, so I'd be happy to hear what anyone thinks of it, whether it's good or bad, I'd like to know any mistakes I've made. I know I made a few in the first chapter.**

**One last thing, would you like me to write longer chapters and simply take longer to update, or do what I did with this chapter, only write about 1000 words or so and update every one or two days (hopefully). **

**Thank you for reading and Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
